


A drink for both

by fawxplus (orphan_account)



Category: Pepsiman (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fawxplus
Summary: Two mascots have homosexual sex





	1. Getting the glass

It was a hot summer night. Kool-Aid Man sat on his couch, watching an episode of "Friends". He giggled at the comedy show, and felt serene. A few minutes later, the red bottle man heard a knock on his door. He instantly knew who it was. He stood up and opened the door. "Honey, I'm home." said the visitor at the door, Pepsiman. He smiled and hugged the blue and white mascot. "Glad you're back! I was just watching an episode of friends!" The Kool-Aid Man stepped back, and invited Pepsiman in. Pepsiman walked in and pushes the Kool-Aid Man to the ground, getting on his knees above him. "I missed you." From the red of the Kool-Aid Man, his cheeks turned crimson. "Should we go to the.. kitchen?" PM questioned. The Kool-Aid Man gasped. "P-Pep... you know..." PM interrupted him- "I know that's your fetish."


	2. Pour - Oh yeah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mascots begin the sexing.

Kool-Aid Man stuttered, then got up abruptly and stumbled to the kitchen. Pepsiman followed, and grabbed a 1 liter jar from the top cabinet. He grabbed Kool-Aid Mans hand and guided him to the bedroom. He pushed him down, and put the glass above his head. He scooped a glass, and drank it as the Kool-Aid Man moaned. "Oh fuck dude- it's... that's.. keep doing that, I'm getting turned on." Pepsiman laughed and threw the glass away. "Nah." He said, as he kissed the jug. "mmm..--" Pepsiman stayed silent, but the Kool-Aid Man kept vocal. Pepsiman grunted. "I can't contain myself." His magnum dong grew out and he slapped it against the Kool-Aid Man's face.

 

The Kool-Aid Man gasped. "You.. we don't get to do this much..." He smiled and placed it into his mouth, inside his juice. "MMoohyeah.. cold.." Pepsiman scoffed and pushed multiple times, breathing heavily. "O-... mm...Oh... oh... **_OH YEAH!_** * He shouted, as his Pepsi mixed with the Cherry Kool-Aid.

"PEPSIMAN!!" Kool-Aid Man shouted. He hated when he unloaded his fresh juice into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am made of sin.


End file.
